Memory
by MollyxKookie
Summary: Molly is only 13 when she wakes up in a desert, not knowing anything about the souls and not remembering life before the desert. When Jared finds her and brings her back to the caves, can she ever remember her past? And will she find love on the way? R&R!
1. Fading Memories

When I woke up I caught a glimpse of a lady in red and a little forest. I sat up in shock and looked around for the women, scanned the horizon for the forest. Nothing was there, nothing but the sparse scrub of the desert and the occasional cactus. I sighed- it had just been a memory then. A distant imprint of my past; tricking me into hope. I had no hope now, not any more. I would starve out here in this desert, in amongst the sand dunes and the mountain up ahead. Unless those dogs got me first, the dogs that I had hidden from in the dense scrub, the dogs that came and sniffed round at night. I was sure they could smell me- they seemed to follow my scent which lingered in the sand and yet never found the source. Would they be friendly, I wondered, these dogs? My dog at home had been very friendly. But that is assuming they were even dogs. Dogs were the best scenario, even savage brutal ones. I really didn't need the worst case scenario- wolves. Did you get wolves in the desert?

I had been attacked by a wolf before- not just one, six. They had dragged me off the bench in my garden and into the forest, mauled me for what seemed like hours. Until a man from the farm scared them off with his rifle. I was lying there with most of my clothes ripped off in shreds, blood steadily soaking into the remainder of my tank and shorts. The man propped his rifle up against a tree and gazed at me. After a long while, he finally spoke.  
"You're the girl from the Grace house right?" He asked. He had a deep, rusty voice.  
I whimpered in response, wishing he would stop staring and get some help. It was embarrassing enough to be lying on the ground in a forest in front of a stranger with your body cut open and blood streaming to the ground. Making it worse was the fact that there was so little left of my tank top and it didn't cover up the more necessary areas.  
He watched me some more and then put down a small lantern from the pocket of his anorak. He lit a match and slowly set the lantern ablaze.  
"I'm going for your parents, and I'm going to call an ambulance. I'll be back in a minute. If the wolves come back..." He stopped speaking and fished around in his back pocket for something. He produced a small silver lighter and placed it in my hand. "This should scare them away."  
With that he picked up his gun and walked away.  
It was cold in the woods, and the man seemed to have been gone for ages. He was my only hope now; I hadn't had the strength to tell him that my parents were out for the night. Suddenly a white light cut through the trees, and I knew it was the man.  
"Here she is, sir."  
That was when the paramedic brought an oxygen mask on my face and I blacked out.

I winced at the memory. Absently I pulled up my tank top and traced the white half crescent marks, standing out on the tanned skin of my flat stomach. I ran a finger over the scars on my arm, right up my shoulder and the side of my neck. Then I got up and began another days walking. For about ten minutes I walked without disruption, pondering my wolf attack and my journey. I didn't know why I was in the desert, or what exactly I was hoping to find if I kept walking. I couldn't remember most of my life before I ended up here, I couldn't remember how I got to the desert, or where I'd lived before, or my parents. Assuming I had parents. I couldn't remember anything at all, save my first name and my age. Then I stopped dead. This morning... had I remembered something?


	2. All my Scars Are Open

**A.N: I'll be updating every 2-3 days if possible, but at least once a week (:  
Yeah, my chapters are quite short at the moment, but I don't want to write it all at once so I have something to do :P  
My story is based on a dream I had so yeah, it involves me. Copy and paste into word and change my name if you're that bothered.  
Song for this chapter is "Impossible" by Shontelle Layne (:**

_**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible**_**Anyway, since it's the last day of the school holidays tomorrow I might find time to update then as well :]**

**Ciao for now :P x Molly**

I had remembered something, I knew it. There was something about dogs, and something about wolves and one word stuck out. _Gun.  
_I knew there was something I'd remembered, but annoyingly the more I thought about it the more it disappeared from my mind. I moaned in frustration and sat down on the sand. My mouth felt like sandpaper- rough and dry. Way too dry.  
How long could I carry on? My limbs felt like spaghetti, I wasn't sure I had much time to get there. But where is there? I wouldn't like to admit it to myself, but I had nowhere to go. I was stumbling around in a desert with no water and no food, with no destination and no shelter. The skyline was sharp: jagged mountains and rock piles. Mountains- the source of water, right? Or something like that at least. The water starts up there and flows down the side into rivers which go into seas. If I could get to the mountain, I would be saved. There would be water, maybe even shelter.  
But the mountain seemed so far away.

I tried to focus on the positive- I'd remembered something, definitely. So was my memory returning? That would be helpful, because I might remember where I was going and how to get there. And it kind of sucked not knowing what my second name was.  
I raised my hand to my face in exasperation and caught sight of something out of place. Several half crescent scars adorned my arm, up to my neck. They almost looked like... bite marks. Suddenly, it all flashed back to me.

_Wolves dragging me from a bench into a wood. A man with a gun, wearing a green anorak. Blood on my arms and legs, scraps of fabric on the ground. The steady gaze from a stranger's eye. A throaty voice:  
"You're the girl from the Grace house..."  
A flickering lantern, the cold weight of a lighter in my hand. Then a bright white light and a hand came down on my face._

Oh. _Oh. _A wolf attack. Interesting.  
Who was that man? Was he my dad? It didn't feel right, I was sure I'd know if he was. Some sort of feeling inside me. His voice seemed familiar though, I was sure I'd heard it before. Uncle maybe? No, that didn't seem right either. What was it he'd said to me? Something about "_the Grace house_". Would that be the name of my house? Or, even better, my surname? _Molly Grace. _I liked the sound of that. Suddenly a piece of flint hit my ankle. I cursed under my breath and rubbed the skin. With a sigh I got up and carried on walking. My stomach rumbled, and I felt completely dried out. Where was I anyway? You didn't get deserts in England, did you? Was I not in England anymore? This day got better and better.

After only a few hours it was already getting dark. There were howls in the distance; the dogs were back.  
"Time to finish for the night." I murmured. "If I'm still alive. Maybe there's a cave ahead...?"  
"Oh no you don't." A hard voice cut in through the darkness. "You're coming with me."


	3. Human

**A.N: Well, this is where it gets interesting ;)  
Next chapter is where Jamie gets involved, and it gets a bit sweeter ;P Molly's memories are slowly returning, but veeeery slowly so chapter by chapter you will be able to piece together the story and work out what really happened.  
And thanks for reviewing, I love you all! X**

**-Molly x**

A rough hand seized my arms and pulled them behind my back. It was painful and a burning sensation began in my shoulders.  
"If you know what is good for you then you will be quiet. Do you understand?" Hissed the voice. From the corner of my eye I could see he was tanned and muscular, but the shadows of the night cloaked his face.  
I whimpered in agreement, then chanced a question.  
"What are you going to do to me...?"  
"I SAID be quiet!" he grunted and squeezed my arms tighter together. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know!" I cried out in pain as he tugged my hair, pulling my head back against his chest. In a normal situation having my head against some guy's six pack would have been pretty much awesome, but it was obvious that he was trying to cause me pain and restrain me. God, he was succeeding.  
"You don't know my arse! Who are you? Are you a soul?"  
"I'm Molly! Am I a soul? As in, do I have a soul?"  
"Don't play innocent with me!" He growled, and then he wrenched my arm back further. I was beginning to lose feeling. "Let me see your neck."  
I raised an eyebrow. That was a strange request. All the same, I tilted my head to the side and pushed my chin out. My neck would look perfectly normal; the scars were on the other side.  
"The back."  
Confused, I slowly began to tilt my head forward. The man grabbed my hair and completed the action for me.  
He caught his breath and traced a finger over the nape of my neck.  
"You have a scar." He said.  
"I know, and...? I have tons of scars. Check out my left arm."  
He pulled my arm away and narrowed his eyes, squinting at it in the moonlight.  
"No, these scars are different. The one on your neck is an insertion scar."  
"An insertion scar? Like, something's been "inserted" in the back of my head?"  
"Exactly like that." Suddenly he spun me around and looked into my eyes. I sighed as blood rushed back into my arms. After a few seconds he looked down and fumbled in the pocket of his trousers and brought out a mini flashlight, like the kind doctors use. He turned it on and brought it up to my eye.  
"Ow, stop it!" I moaned, covering my eyes. He yanked my arm away instantly.  
"Still." He muttered.  
I tried to keep my eyes open. After a few seconds he seemed satisfied and put away his torch.  
"Human." He concluded.  
"Human? Of course I'm human. What else would I be? Vampire?" I asked. This was getting confusing.  
The man simply shook his head at me and then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.  
Was he gonna rape me or what? Or take me to his hut or something? I was too tired to struggle, and I didn't think I could last much longer walking. This was it then. This was what I was gonna do. So with the steady motion of his steps I fell asleep.


	4. Still

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
I might update again this evening if you're lucky ;)**

When I woke up I was in a cave. There were cracks in the ceiling, and the sun was blazing through them. My eyes were heavy and would only open a crack. I could hear voices, far off but close at the same time.  
"No, she's definitely human. Who took out the soul though? And what happened to it..."  
"She'd been in that desert at least two days, no water! A miracle she survived..."  
"She said wolves... They don't look new, do they? Yeah, Holly or something..."  
There was a voice I recognised; the man from the desert. I noticed they all had American accents- was I in America then? I didn't remember a flight. But then I didn't remember much at all.  
I tried to get up, or at least prop myself up. It seemed so much effort and I grunted quietly, trying to find the strength. My shoulders and neck hurt, and I remembered last night. Oh, that man last night. Great, my arms were out of use for a while.  
I realised that it had gone silent, so I struggled and opened my weary eyes. Three people were staring at me; there was a balding man of maybe his 50s, a small girl with a silvery look about her and the man from last night.  
I tried to ignore the man; he had caused me enough pain already. Instead I focused on the girl in the middle. She had pale skin, silvery blond hair and looked like she was standing in moonlight, even in the glare of the sun. There was something strange about her though, something not quite right. She nudged the guy and whispered something. As she turned to him, her eyes caught the light and I screamed.

"_Come on dear, we need to go to the medical centre." Smiles my mum.  
I look up from my laptop and notice she is ready to go already. She has sunglasses on again, like she's trying to hide her eyes, and she looks shifty as if she is trying not to give something away.  
"Why are we going again? You're not ill are you?" I ask suspiciously.  
"No honey, just a check up... We need to make sure you're nice and healthy, don't we?"  
"I'm perfectly fine. Why don't my friends have to have them then?"  
My mum looks uncomfortable. She's been acting like this ever since she and dad came back from a dinner party with the new neighbours.  
"Don't be difficult dear. Come along now." She's trying to pull me towards the door. I pull my arm away.  
"Give me a proper reason or I won't go."  
"Derek! I think we'll have to!" She calls up the stairs to my dad.  
"You'll have to what? Don't touch me!" I cry, thrashing about.  
My dad emerges from the stairwell, sunglasses covering his eyes.  
"Shush Molly, this won't hurt a bit..."  
He has a tub in his hand, with black print on the side. One word- STILL.  
"What are you going to do to me? STOP IT!" I scream, but it's too late. His rough fingers are in my mouth, forcing something inside.  
I feel sick, I'm going to faint...  
With a last grapple for support I grab my mum's glasses. They fall to the ground, and her eyes are caught in the light.  
Their silver reflection dances round the room, and my mum looks ashamed.  
They stare at me as I fall to the ground, unable to move. _

I was back to reality. I was in a different position, no longer sitting up, but lying back on the bed with my arms flung either side of me, my hands in fists. The room looked like a hospital in a cave, but the girl was gone.  
"Who was that girl?" I ask, looking at the two men.  
"That was Wanda. She's a soul- but she's on our side." The man from last night said. "She went to get someone else... someone human."  
"Who...?"  
" I'm not sure, someone she thinks you'll get on well with. It might be Sunny, she's good with people." This was the other man talking.  
"Um, no offence, but who are you? I just sort of woke up here..." I trailed off. My story was hardly believable.  
"Oh, we must have forgotten our manners. I'm Doc, that's Jared. He's the one that found you."  
So the balding man was a doctor. This was getting weird.  
"Yeah, I think I took a few souvenirs from that." I winced, rubbing my neck.  
"My bad..."  
"He's a bit overprotective of his family. I'll give you some painkillers later, but you're pretty drugged up already."  
"You forgot to tell her MY name."  
I spun round and saw a boy standing at the door, maybe a year older than me.  
"Jamie Stryder. Wanda sent me."  
Whoa... I should visit the caves more often if a bunch of fit boys lived below the surface. A voice broke me free of my thoughts.  
"Can I just say thanks for getting me out of class. Sharon's being a total b..." Doc was giving Jamie a hard look.  
"Do share, Jamie." He murmured.  
"Brilliant teacher. Good choice, good choice Doc." Jamie amended, blushing.  
"Hold on, did you just say CLASS? I spend ages dying in a desert then get taken to a cave where people talk crap about souls like a bunch of religious nuts and I still have to go to CLASS?" I burst out.  
"I like her..." Jamie whispered to Jared.


	5. Understanding

**A.N: Yeah, yeah it's short, but I promised I would update yesterday evening (It's 5 past midnight as I write this). I thought I would leave it- it's a school night after all but I felt bad after a ton of sweet reviews and PMs. If my grades drop and I end out as a struggling single woman working in Tescos, it's all your fault.  
Haha, just kidding. Enjoy 3**

**~Molly/ MollyxKookie**

I was on a real bed and it was so good. As hard as the mattress was, I felt like I was drifting on feathers compared to the gritty sand of recent days. I yawned and tried to push myself up, but I still wasn't strong enough, despite the gallons of water I had been forced to swallow.  
More hushed voices, maybe about two metres away. I tried to make out what they were saying, and who was saying them.  
"No, it's very mysterious. Did she tell you why she was in the desert?"  
"She didn't know. Weird, right?"  
"Well, would they do something like that? The host seems pretty healthy."  
"She would have told us by now if she knew... Do you think we should ask her?"  
"Definitely." The speaker laughed, it was a man. Jared? "Did you see Jamie this morning? I have a feeling those two will get on well."  
The others laughed, and I decided to make my presence known. I coughed and blinked like I'd just woken up.  
"Wanda, get out of here, quick. I'll call you when she's ready."  
So the evil woman was leaving. She was just like my parents had been, what were they doing letting her in a place like this? She was going to infect them with whatever disease she had.  
"Hello, Holly. You've been asleep for a while- do you want some water?" Doc asked.  
"Molly, actually." I tried to sit up and Doc helped me. I considered his question. "Yes actually, I feel sort of dried out."  
"Understandable, you went without water for over 48 hours. Jared could you...?" Doc paused and looked at Jared. Jared nodded and went over to a jug in the corner. "You met Wanda earlier... you didn't react very well. But she needs to talk to you, is that ok? She's on our side, she won't hurt you. Jared and Ian are here anyway, you're in good hands. Alright?"  
"Who's Ian?"  
"That's Ian, over there."  
On the mention of his name Ian looked up and waved. I smiled at him and he went back to his conversation with Jared.  
"I guess so..." I bit my lip. "What does she want?"  
"Information really, like who you are and why you were in the desert."  
"Oh. I wish her luck there, but okay."  
Doc frowned at my answer, but said nothing.  
Jared came over with water in a tin mug and handed it to me.  
"I'll bring Wanda in now." Called Ian, and he disappeared through the cave mouth and round the corner. A few seconds later he returned, with Wanda trailing behind him. She came and stood by my bed, with Ian's arm round her waist. Something freaky was going on with those two.  
"Hello, I'm Wanda." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Confused? Dehydrated? Like I'm missing something big?"  
"Explain what you're confused about."  
"Right, for one, your eyes. They're all silvery and that."  
"It's because I'm a soul." Wanda said slowly.  
"What's a soul? I mean really, you can't be that little thing in the back of my head that tells me not to do stuff, because you wouldn't fit. Well, that's a conscience but you know what I mean, right?"  
"Don't you know? Molly, what DO you know?" Everyone was staring at me, it was kind of intimidating.  
"I know I'm called Molly, I think my surname's Grace. I'm 13, and two days ago I woke up in the desert. I can't remember much before then, except that I was attacked by wolves before and that my parents had eyes like... hers." I pointed to Wanda and they all nodded thoughtfully. "I think they were trying to change me. My mum tried to take me to a medical centre, she wouldn't say why. I refused, so they drugged me."  
Wanda exchanged glances with the three men.  
"We have some explaining to do." 


	6. Falling For Him

**A.N:This was a hard chapter to write! Writer's block and all, it's hard :/ Don't you just hate writer's block? I've been trying all sorts of ways to get inspired. Yoga, watching my fish swim around their bowl for 20 minutes non-stop, sitting in my garden (on the wet mud in the cold, not trying that again). In the end I succeeded and got inspired by my Justin Bieber calendar. Not sure how it worked, but I looked at it and hey, ideas! I wanted to add in the normal teen girl point of view in the story, because I think with all the serious dementia creepy man thing going on I missed out that part. You need something to relate to (: So I got the serious and heartbreaking bit out the way about her parents, and at the end gave you a taste of the next chapter. There will be nervous inner conversations and Molly will scold herself for saying something silly (a lot) and there will be a LOT of chemistry : P  
So, R & R (:  
And thank you to Twilightwubber and ForeverBlonde, you guys are the reason I've wanted to update so much xP  
x Molly**

"So my parents, they're dead...?" I clarified slowly.  
Everyone was quick to reassure me that this was not the case.  
"No, no, no! Don't think of it like that. It's like they're... sleeping while somebody else borrows their bodies for a bit."  
"I'm not five. I can handle this, and what's going to make it worse is if you lie to me. So, they're dead, aren't they? And don't sugar-coat it."  
Wanda bit her lip and fiddled with a ripped bit of her shirt. I raised my eyebrows at her and she met my eyes for a second and then looked away.  
"So they're dead then. That's it, I'm never gonna see them again. You could have just told me that." I was speaking monotone, trying to mask my dismay. I could tell they noticed that all the character had gone out of my voice.  
"The thing is, it's complicated. There's more to it than one operation and you're gone..." Wanda trailed off.  
"It's complicated. Where have I heard that before? Why don't you just tell me? I'm sure I can keep up." I was pushing for information, and I must have sounded rude but it didn't faze me. I had every right to know if those people were my parents, even if the only memory I possessed of them was one in which they tried to drug me.  
"They might still be there. It depends how long they've been hosts, and how... strong they were. Like, if they tried to put up a fight or not. Sometimes you can't get them back at all..." Wanda explained to me. It was like she was teaching a class or something, not discussing a deeply serious issue.  
"Right... so there's still hope? That's all I needed to know. Oh, and there's one more thing I need to ask. You know you said you were actually a worm, where did the worms come from? Is it like evolution gone wrong?"  
"No, no. We resemble worms; long, thin, things like that. In fact, we have little legs- well more attachments really, but they're in the same place. Anyway, we come from a planet called the "Origin", far, far away from here. In fact, Jamie will probably tell you all about it. He knows everything." Wanda smiled at the last comment affectionately.  
"When am I going to see Jamie then?" I asked, wondering if the hope was obvious on my voice.  
Wanda smiled knowingly to herself.  
"Every weekday all the kid's in the caves go to class with Sharon, Jamie mentioned her earlier I think."  
I was beginning to like the cave situation a lot more. For one, I would be in class daily with a boy who was drop dead gorgeous. Secondly, there would be no bitchy schoolgirls trying to steal him... would there?  
"Wanda, how many kids are there in the caves?"  
"There is Lucina's two, that's Isaiah and Freedom. Then there's Jamie and you. Sharon will be glad to have a girl. I bet three boys are driving her mad." Wanda laughed quietly, and then Doc coughed.  
"Hol- Molly, sorry. Um, how do you feel?  
"Much better actually. Do you think I can get up?" I enquire, stretching my arms out.  
"Definitely! I was about to ask if you felt well enough to. Wanda asked Jamie to come get you in a few minutes, he was gonna get you some breakfast and show you the way to class."  
Oh my gosh! I was about to faint! Jamie and me, getting breakfast, him walking me to class...  
"No, stop it." I thought to myself. "He's just doing what he has to, being friendly. Work on making friends first, and then turn on the charm."  
Was this really what it had gotten to? Silly little girly tactics trying to win him over? But I had to admit I was falling for Jamie hard and fast...  
Even if I'd only spoken to him once.


	7. I'll Sit Through Math With You

**A.N: My longest chapter yet! I think I write best at night. Anyway, so drum-rolls please for my brand new Beta... ForeverBlonde, who is both psychic and extremely random :L  
Next chapter (hopefully) tomorrow, if not the day after.  
Ly, thanks for reviewing and if you haven't yet , then do it! You don't even have to have an account, so don't be lazy. Reviews are like love, they make you feel warm and fuzzy inside (:  
x Molly/MollyxKookie  
**

I probably looked a mess.  
I'd been in that desert for days, on this hospital bed for a few more, did not have a toothbrush or a hairbrush in my possession. I had been wearing the same clothes for at least 4 days (God knows how long I'd been wearing them before that, my memory did not stretch that far), and I was just about to have breakfast with a guy that I was madly in love with. I'd only spoken to him about twice, but when the feeling is there, the feeling is there. At least that's what I was telling myself. Because it didn't feel like a silly high school crush to me. No, what Jamie and I had was much deeper.  
_Here I go again, getting way ahead of myself, wrapped up in some imaginary romance with a boy who is probably a jerk_ I told myself.  
But then, a girl can dream.

When Jamie arrived, Doc was already helping me stand up. My legs felt all wobbly and when it seemed I'd finally stood, my knees would buckle and I would fall back against the bed. _Stand! _I told my legs. _You're making me look like an idiot!  
_"Oh Jamie, you're here. She's having a bit of trouble standing up at the moment. Maybe it's best if she rested for another-"  
"No, no! I'm fine! Just need to... practice some more." I cut in. No way was I missing this. Besides, I would look even crappier tomorrow. _  
_"Well, if you're sure..."  
It felt like I was fighting with my legs. _Up legs, up! Stand up! You're embarrassing me! _  
I was arguing with my legs, over a guy. Well not really, I was arguing with my legs because they were refusing to cooperate and help me get a guy. What had my life come to?_  
_"Jamie, you might need to support her. Until she can stand up at least." Doc said.  
_Down legs, down! Oh, this is getting pathetic. I'll just let what happens happen._  
When I looked up Jamie was standing over me, reaching down his hand to help me up. There was amusement in his brown eyes and I felt as if I could stare at them without ever getting bored. I gazed up at his eyes, noting the little ring on green round the edges and the golden flecks, how long and perfect his lashes seemed. He already had faint creases around them, laugh lines. He must laugh a lot, I thought. He had thick, heavy brows, and they seemed to work together with his face to make him always look happy. Suddenly one of the brows raised and he coughed.  
"Are you alright? You sort of zoned out there..." Jamie looked genuinely worried.  
That was when I realised I'd been staring into his eyes for about 20 seconds.  
_Oh my gosh! I just made myself look like a total retard! Someone shoot me! Right, smile, act like nothing happened.  
_"Nothing happened... uh..." _Oh my days! Nothing happened? How are you gonna get him if you act like this? _I took a deep breath and started again. "Um, yeah, just thinking about something."  
Jamie laughed and held out his hand further to me. I took it and managed to pull myself up.  
"Thanks, Jamie." I smiled. Then I overbalanced and fell into his shoulder.  
Thank God he didn't say anything; just helped me up and I started hobbling towards the exit.  
"Here, let me help you." Jamie grinned at me, and then he put his arm round my waist to support me more.  
I nearly fainted.

After about five minutes of hobbling, we found our way to the kitchen. I was wondering what to expect; a massive crowd of people completely ignoring me, some evil looks or a completely discreet entrance. When we came through the door I realised there was about thirty odd people all crowded round tables or sitting on counters and some even on the floor.  
What disturbed me most was the noise. Or rather the lack of it. As soon as I entered thirty pairs of eyes were sizing me up.  
I shrank into Jamie, and to be honest I couldn't tell if I was actually shy or just using it as an excuse to get up close him.  
"Jamie, come sit with us!" Called a familiar voice. I followed the sound to find it was Jared, and he was sitting up on a counter with Ian, Wanda and a brown haired girl I didn't know.  
"Okay!" Jamie yelled, and he took my arm and helped me over there. Suddenly he swooped down and, grabbing the back of my knee and the small of my back, picked me up and put me on the counter next to Wanda. Guy was strong.  
"Be right back" he gabbled before I had a chance to say thanks. _Great, now I seem rude._  
"Molly, this is Melanie, and you've met Ian and Jared before, haven't you?"  
"Yep. Hi Melanie, I'm Molly." I smiled at the girl and shook her hand. She was very pretty, and she looked sort of like Jamie. _  
_"Hey Molly, I hear you and Jamie get along well."  
"Yeah, he's really sweet."  
"Of course he is, he's my brother." Laughed Melanie. "And you can call me Mel by the way."  
"Okay then, Mel." I reply, spotting Jamie coming back through the crowd with two steaming bowls.  
"Here you go Molly- oh I forgot the bread, hang on." Jamie was back within a matter of seconds, the bread basket was not far.  
"Thank you!" I flashed him a smile and he winked at me. _Oh my god. A wink. Does that mean he likes me, or he thinks I'm just a kid, or he's flirting? Breathe, remember to breathe.  
_I took a spoon and scooped up some of the liquid from the bowl. It was clear with a slight green tint, and had a few vegetable chunks in. I tasted it and worked out it was onion, and it didn't taste too bad actually.  
The bread was harder to get down. It was heavy and too thick, and it didn't have the nicest taste. But I was starving and so I ate it.  
When I was finished Jamie took my bowl and stacked it with his by a washing up tub. Then he took my hand and helped me down, tying up a jokey conversation he was having with Jared about a football match. He hugged Melanie and Wanda, fist-bumped Ian then said goodbye.  
How could a boy be so hot in everything he did?  
As we were leaving the room Wanda called out "Bye, Molly" to me. I turned round and waved at the four left lounging about on the counter.  
When we were outside the door Jamie turned to me.  
"Are you ready for the most terrifying experience of your life? Something that will haunt you forever and change the way you perceive everyday tasks?" he whispered menacingly.  
"Umm, what is it...?" I asked sheepishly. Was Jamie really some psycho? He was freaking me out.  
"Math class with Sharon on a Monday."  
"God, kill me now!" I joked. _Smart, sensitive, strong, hot, funny... what more could I want?_  
"That can be arranged."  
I think I could survive math with the legendary mega-bitch Sharon (she had quite a reputation amongst the kids) if Jamie was there to get me through it.__


	8. Lost Moment

A.N: Due to a request by Because I Love Them the next chapter is from someone else's point of view. B.I.L.T asked me to do this because she wanted to see how Jamie reacts around Molly through somebody else's eyes. I'm not writing a multi-character fiction, the chapter is just an extra if you want it. It will still make sense without it (: Secondly, thanks for the reviews and PMs! Especially the reviews! Thanks for reminding me ForeverBlonde (my beta) you can now post an anonymous response. So everyone pm-ing me, review please (:  
This chapter was edited by ForeverBlonde, who as always did a fantastic job ;) If you're looking for a beta, she's recommended!  
And also, half my reviews have miraculously disappeared! What is up with that? I had two reviews from Because I Love Them, three from ForeverBlonde and one from TwilightWubber. I came on today to see if I had any reviews and there was only five out of eleven D: Anyone know what's going on?

X Molly/ MollyxKookie

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I could feel that Sharon was in a bad mood. She was quite a striking woman really- red fiery hair, tall and curvy; but it was the scowl that did it, ruining her face. Also that she was pacing at the far end of the game room cussing under her breath.  
"Why is she so pissed off all the time?" I whispered to Jamie as I limped along,  
"Time of the month?" He suggested, looking down at me cheekily.  
"Time of the month...?" I said in a flat voice. Jamie stopped and looked at me strangely.  
"Time of the month? Have you ever done health class?"  
"Yes, I know what it means! It's just weird for a guy to say that." Jamie laughed and led me to the row of seats at the far end of the game room. They were mix and match items; a broken kitchen chair, a cracked white garden chair, a ripped deckchair and the remnants of an office chair.  
"Take your pick. I'd recommend the kitchen chair because it's higher."  
"Calling me short now?" I raised an eyebrow at Jamie jokily.  
"Nope. Just saying you might need the extra height to help you get up."  
I was abruptly overcome with emotion.  
"That is... the sweetest thing I've ever heard, I think. Because I can't remember much of what anyone's said to me."  
"That's what I like about you. Right there, what you just said. You have such an amazing sense of humour that you can lose all of your memories, find out your parents are gone and then still make a joke of it. You can act like it's not a big deal. But it doesn't fool me at all, because just for a second after you make the joke it all comes back. And I can see it in your eyes that you're really upset. I don't want you to be like that Molly. I want you to be able to talk about your childhood and your family without getting upset. Or not even remembering them. It upsets me that that's never going to happen for you, because I want you to be happy. You look beautiful when you're happy." Jamie lifted his warm hand up to rest on my cheek. My heart was beating unevenly as I anticipated what would happen next. Our heads tilted to the sides and there was just a few more centimetres between us. Jamie began to close the distance, his eyes-  
"Jamie!" The moment was gone. I looked down to see a small dark haired boy tugging on Jamie's shirt. "Freedom, hey!" grinned Jamie, giving the little kid a fist bump. Freedom? Was that his name? I hoped so; otherwise I'd be very embarrassed later. Another boy who looked like a stretched out version of Freedom came in. He greeted Jamie and then glanced curiously at me. Suddenly Sharon coughed. I'd totally forgotten she was there! What had she seen?  
"Hi everyone. Jared and Mel kept me up last night with their... activities, so don't bother me."  
"Sharon! Don't say that! You'll scar me for life!" cried Jamie.  
"Oh, get over it. Your sister isn't a kid anymore, Jamie, now sit down."

Jamie tugged me over to the seats and sat me down on the kitchen chair before taking the deck chair next to me.  
"Thank you. Anyway, we have a newbie. Holly isn't it? That's what Jared said." Sharon yawned.  
"Molly, actually." I corrected her.  
"Right. She's called Molly and she's obviously English the way she's speaking. Just like them posh English people off of TV. Jamie already knows her quite well, apparently." Oh no. She knew alright. This lesson was going be a bag full of laughs.

When we came out Jamie was gaping at me.  
"You knew it all! How?" Sharon had been trying to outsmart me all lesson. She'd ask me things she thought I wouldn't know, hoping to make me look stupid, but I knew them all already.  
"Jamie, I don't know how! Maybe my parents hired me like six tutors; maybe I was a geek before I forgot everything. Does it matter?"  
"You're helping me in class."  
I had no objections to that.


	9. Body Language

**A.N: I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated in at least a week, but I have very good excuses.  
First of all, I had massively insane writers block. Crying at my computer writer's block. Even the Bieber calendar didn't work.  
Secondly, I have been having... social issues. They include things like being told I'm anorexic, my best mate turning on me and assault. Not having the easiest time, but I'm managing (:  
Thirdly my little sister has been taken to hospital for reasons I do not wish to discuss.  
Fourthly I have had a truckload of detentions because I'm worrying about points two and three so school is too much work.  
Finally, I started up a new fanfic for the Morganville Vampires, so I'm trying to get that up and running. Feel free to check it out (:  
Suddenly my A.N has become a sob story, so I'm gonna move on.  
This next chapter is in Jamie's POV (:  
x MollyxKookie  
ps: No one reviewed my last chapter about school D: It was a big chapter (as in serious and eventful) so I'm sort of shocked. Is it not showing up for you guys?  
pps: I'm doing review cookies! Everyone who reviews this chapter and the chapters after it gets their own personal e-cookie, available to see at my blog. Link on my profile :D**

**JPOV**

I had totally blown it with Molly.  
I'd only known her for a few days, and yet it seemed like years. I'd tried to act cool and probably sounded like a dick whom was full of utter crap. Then _yesterday_ I gave her this whole speech about how beautiful she was when she was happy, and how I wished she could remember everything. I'd said that after knowing her for only a few days.  
I'd probably freaked her out. After all, she was only thirteen. I was fourteen, fifteen in a month. Then coming on to her like I did back then...  
What if she was too young? Too young to be in a relationship at all, let alone with someone nearly two years older than her. How old had I been? I couldn't remember when it got from puppy love to serious relationships.  
When was her birthday? If it was soon then it wasn't so bad. Only a year...  
But I probably wasn't even good enough for a girl like her. She'd probably dated jocks, or football fanatics or whatever they call them in England these days.

I was lying on my back in the room I shared with Brandt and Aaron. They were probably messing about somewhere, possibly helping out with the harvest. Hopefully they wouldn't bother coming back to the room. I was a nervous wreck right now, and my body language probably suggested as such.

After an hour of worrying, Melanie came in to check on me.  
"Jamie?" she whispered, edging round the door.  
I rolled over to face her.  
"Yeah?"  
"You okay? You missed breakfast."  
"Yeah... no... I don't know."  
Melanie crossed the room and sat on the mattress with me.  
"Are you ill? You usually never skip breakfast. You eat like there's no tomorrow."  
"No."  
"Jamie..." Melanie began.  
"What?"  
"It's her, isn't it? Molly, I mean. Is she the reason?"  
"Melanie, I'm not comfortable discussing this with my sister. No offence or anything."  
She bit her lip, fiddling with her sleeve.  
"It must be hard I guess. Do you want Jared? Or Wanda?"  
I shook my head.  
"No. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Jamie..." She started again.  
"WHAT?"  
"Um... nothing."  
Melanie got up and began to leave the room. She hesitated at the doorway and turned round again.  
"She likes you, Jamie. She likes you too."  
Mel turned and left.

For a few moments I contemplated what Mel had said. After a lot of deliberation I got up and headed to the kitchens for lunch.  
Molly was in the corner with Mel and Wanda. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she waved me over. She was doing that hair flip thing girls do when they're flirting.  
Now all I had to do was try not to make a fool out of myself.  
Easier said than done.


	10. He Did It

**Heya everyone (:  
Doesn't it seem that when you've just come to terms with your problems, life dumps more on you? Today I got poisoned, suddenly I'm on suicide watch and apparently I'm anaemic. Isn't life fun? Haha, enough about me, along with the story (: Introducing chapter ten of my story, hope you guys enjoy :D  
PLUS: I have my official fanfic site up :D go to www(.)mollyxfanfic(.)wordpress(.)com (remove the brackets On the site you will get updates, review cookies and lots more xD  
AND I realised I never did a disclaimer. So, here it is:**_** I own nothing, save the plot and Molly (:**_  
**Thanks to my wonderful beta ForeverBlonde, if you need a good beta reader she is your girl :)  
x MollyxKookie  
PS: My birthday is in a week from when I am writing this (Right now it is the 27****th****) I'm excited hehe (:**

It felt good to be in new clothes.  
Wanda had hunted round for hand-me-downs, she said that she was going to get me some clothes closer to my size next time they went on a raid. Jamie had filled me in on the raid business, it bugged me.  
This was our world, and those creatures were meant to be kind and understanding; and yet they'd stolen our planet, our bodies and forced us to hide underground like escaped convicts. We had to steal and lie in order to receive basic necessities which are rightfully ours.  
They weren't cleansing the planet, six billion people had been murdered in cold blood and these worm things had taken advantage of us, they'd stolen our lives.  
But it was impossible to hate Wanda. She seemed so innocent, naïve, undisputable. It was hard to imagine that she had been part of the world of the body snatchers.  
Jamie woke me from my thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.  
"Hey Molly," he smiled at me. "Want to cut class?"  
"Jamie, this isn't high school. I'm pretty sure Sharon will notice, and when she does we won't be too hard to find."  
"So that's a no?" Jamie looked disappointed.  
"Yes, it's a no. For your own safety."  
"Oh, right... I thought you'd want to come with me. Guess I was wrong. Bye then..." Jamie bit his lip and pulled away.  
"Jamie! You know I want too, but I just can't. Now don't you dare try the guilt trip on me! YOU are coming to class, or you're uncle will kill you."  
"Might have worked. Anyway, I'm not scared of Jeb. Or Sharon."  
"You know Melanie will hear right?"  
"Shit." Jamie cursed under his breath.  
I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Don't swear. It stops you looking cute."  
"I'm not cute!" he cried in horror.  
"You're very cute." I smiled. "Especially when you think you aren't."  
I pushed a finger against the tip of his nose as if he were a little kid and smiled sweetly at him. He took my wrists and spun me towards him.  
"I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen. You're thirteen. That means you don't get to call me cute. To _you_ I'm hot, because I'm older than you. And you are cute. Though I admit that you're pretty hot as well."  
"Alright then hottie."  
"Glad you understand cutie."  
That was when he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss.  
On the nose.  
What the fuck? Jamie just kissed me. On the _nose? _Why not the mouth? If you were going to kiss someone, why would you choose their nose?  
"Come on then, cutie, let's go to class."  
"You're still pretty cute you know. Even if you're meant to be hot."  
"Pssht, sure I am. Compared to who?"  
"Compared to Sam."  
"Sam...? Who's Sam?"  
That stumped me.  
"I literally have no idea whatsoever."  
"Right..." Jamie furrowed his brow. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Even where you got those scars."  
Jamie had pulled my arms up between us and turned them over so my wrists were facing up. He traced his thumb over the pink scars that adorned my skin over my veins.  
"I already told you, wolf attack."  
"Molly..." Jamie started, biting his lip. "Those are not bite marks. They're straight, for one thing. And they're on your wrists. You know what I'm getting at right?"  
"No Jamie, I really don't."  
"Molly, have you ever cut yourself?"  
"Well yeah, tons of times. Falling over and stuff."  
"Not like that." Jamie pulled me closer and took a deep breath.  
"Like what then?" I asked, wondering what he was hinting.  
"Have you ever cut yourself... on purpose?"  
I gasped.  
"Jamie, you may think I'm an idiot and all, but I'm not that stupid. I'm not a cutter, I'm not a scratcher, and don't you dare bring that up again."  
"Fine, fine. So you didn't self harm. But where are the scars from?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Molly, I know you do.  
Damn, this boy was good.  
"Screw you Jamie."  
"Ha, I knew it. I can read you like a book. So, tell me."  
"Nope."  
"Come on! I can't help if you don't tell me."  
"I don't need your help."  
"Good to know. But you have to tell me Molly. Please? I really need to know where you got the scars."  
"Nowhere." I was close to tears now. He couldn't know my secret. I couldn't let him find out.  
Jamie lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes.  
"Sssh, Molly. Don't cry, please don't."  
He pulled me into a hug and rocked me against his chest as I sobbed.  
"It was him. He did it." I sobbed.  
"He...?"  
"Sam. Sam did it. He tried to kill me."  
I'd done it, finally. I'd admitted it, to myself and to everyone else. And it made me black out. 

**Cliff hanger D: Gasp, I'm evil!**


	11. Damaged Goods

**A.N.: This was a hard, hard chapter to write :/ Lots of authors manage to subconsciously twist their experiences into the stories they write, and I'm afraid that's what I've done. Don't get all freaked when you read the flashback and work out what I'm talking about. My experience was not that bad; yes I was made to do things I regret, and yes Sam turned into a psycho, but it's really not that big a deal. It wasn't police involvement standard, and I was not raped. But be smarter than I was, kiddiewinks (: I have no idea why I just said that, but hey :P  
This is a monumental part of the story. This is going to explain her behaviour throughout the rest of the fic, and it will link everything together in the end. So enjoy, and I have had around two hundred and thirty visitors to this story. So, two hundred and sixteen out there who haven't reviewed, what gives? I have had a massive amount of favourites and alerts, so if you guys enjoyed it, let me know? I feel like I'm only getting through to about six people ):  
Plus, you all get e-cookies on my fanfic site, so it's not like you get nothing in return. Trust me, they're nice, Twilightwubber told me the icing tasted like rainbows. Who doesn't like rainbows?  
I'll stop begging now (:  
x MollyxKookie**  
"Molly? Wake up Molly, please," someone begged through the sheer darkness.  
It had been like this for a while now, I was surrounded by black. I could see it, feel it, smell it, taste it. The only disturbance of the dark was the noise. I could hear everything, everything that occurred outside my mental prison.  
But I couldn't respond.  
"Is she okay? She's going to be okay isn't she, Doc?"  
I finally placed the voice. Jamie- Jamie was the one begging me to awaken, my Jaime.  
"I hope so Jamie. You need to tell me what happened, though. Did she hit her head or…?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"It's not from fainting, that's for sure; she's been out just over forty-five minutes. Was she complaining of headaches, dizziness, anything like that?"  
"No, not at all."  
"I'm done with the guess work, Jamie. Tell me, from the beginning, exactly what happened or do I have to get Mel in here?"  
"Mel doesn't scare me."  
"Well, Jared then. Or Jeb."  
"Whatever."  
"Sharon."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I think you'll find I would, Jamie."  
"Crap. Fine, I'll talk."  
My blood ran cold. Jamie couldn't reveal my secret, not to anyone. It would spread round the caves like wildfire, I'd be marked as damaged goods when they found out what Sam did to me.  
"Begin." Ordered the Doctor.  
"We were talking, and then she fell. I caught her, but she was out cold."  
"Talking? What about?"  
"School and stuff. You know."  
There was a sigh.  
"I don't know. What I _do_ know is that you're not telling me everything."  
"Yeah, well she'd probably kill me if I did."  
Darn straight, I thought.  
But then, I'd have to know who Sam was and what he actually did.  
I ran the previous events over in my head. I'd said Jamie was hotter than Sam, so Sam was an ex or something? But then I'd said that Sam had tried to kill me. So was he a random murderer or something? Or the creepy guy from my flash back?  
I knew the answer. It was in the back of my mind, and it was time to release the memory.

_Sam's smiling at me- I can see his face in the light of the movie screen. He's holding my hand, massaging it with his thumb.  
"You look pretty tonight." He whispers, and then he leans over and I know this is it.  
He kisses me softly at first, but then something changes. His hands move up to slide underneath my hoodie, but when I realise his intentions I pull away.  
"Don't." I say, "Don't do it, not yet."  
I hope he'll understand- he's sixteen, four years older than me.  
He doesn't.  
"What are you, frigid, bitch?" he hisses.  
"No. You know I can't, Sam."  
"It's him, isn't it? We both know you'd let me if it weren't for that Matt boy. We both know what a whore you are."  
"Keep Matt out of this!" I protest.  
Matt is a boy in my class. We've been best friends for years, ever since year three. Not once have we thought of each other as more.  
If only Sam could believe that.  
"Outside!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Outside, we need to talk."  
When I hesitate he grabs me by the arm and drags me out, heading for the exit. When we are outside he pulls me to a cluster of trees behind the cinema.  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask him.  
"You know full well. You've been playing around with your pretty boy mate, trying to make a fool out of me."  
"No, no I haven't!"  
"Yes you are. Cheating is a crime in my books, and crime needs to be punished."  
I realise what he is saying.  
"Don't hurt me Sam. Please." I beg, but he doesn't care.  
"Hurt you? It never crossed my mind, but good idea. I'll do that in a minute."  
I wonder what he's going to do to me. He starts to take off his belt.  
"A..are you going to whip me?" I stutter.  
"No, not today."  
What he has planned is much, much worse.  
I feel sick as he worked over me. I close my eyes, trying to fade away, but it was too real. I had to follow his demands, contort myself. He told me he had a knife. He said he would kill me. I tried to ignore it all, but the pain was too intense.  
When he is done he dresses himself and then he pulls my clothes back on me silently, as if he is dressing a doll.  
"You sucked, bitch. Now, you wanted me to hurt you..."  
He pulls something out of his jeans.  
It's a knife.  
"I can't have you telling anyone. It's your own fault."  
I don't feel it when he slashes my wrists. I'm too numb, too overwhelmed. I feel dirty all over.  
He ruined me.  
_

I opened my eyes, crying. I could remember it. I could remember every detail of that night.  
"Molly? Molly, you're okay!"  
I struggle to sit up. Jamie is sitting by my bed, looking concerned.  
"You're crying. What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"  
"No, no, nothing. I'm okay." I'm not okay. I want him to know, I want him to know exactly what happened that night, I want him to be able to comfort me and tell me everything's okay. It's not.  
And he knows too much already.  
If he knew everything, if he knew what Sam did to me that night. I'm not pure any more. I'm damaged and I'm dirty.  
No one wants to claim the damaged goods. 


	12. Food

**A.N: Well, this is completed! Sorry, I haven't updated in... I'm not quite sure how long. But I've had a bit of trouble at home, and as soon as I wanted to update I got a major migraine and I couldn't see properly. But hey-ho, TGIF and also the holidays! Update AT LEAST once a week; shoot me if I don't stick to it. Well, enjoy...  
x Molly**  
"Eat, Molly. Please, something, _anything_. It's been a _week_." Begged Jamie.  
"Four days." I sigh, rolling over to face the wall.  
"_Four days!_ Don't act like it's not a big deal, Molly. You can eat fine, you just don't want to! Why won't you eat? You're gonna get sick!"  
"Dude, I'm in the infirmary. Apparently I'm already sick."  
"Well, even more sick then! Do we have to force-feed you or what?"  
"Good luck, Jamie. I'll kick you if you try."  
Jamie had been trying to make me eat for days now, but I refused. He thought I felt too ill to consume anything, but I knew the truth. I just wasn't hungry any more.  
I was to be held in the infirmary for the foreseeable future. After my fainting episode Doc had used some of those freaky alien medicines on me, and seen no change. On the bright side though, he used this glitter stuff to get rid of all of my scars. The only problem was, Doc was determined to find out what was wrong with me, and I was not permitted to leave until he had. I knew he'd never find out the real reason.  
Some scars are too deep for medicine.

After a few minutes Jeb came in and pulled Jamie away to go and work. I liked Jeb, he reminded me of someone I once knew. I'd met him a few days ago for the first time; apparently he had been away when I arrived. He'd given me a whole "Cave life" tutorial- how I'd have to help cook, bathing schedules, sleeping arrangements... we had yet to decide where I would sleep.  
Jeb sat down on the edge of the cot nearest to my bed.  
"You know starving yourself isn't going to change things. For now, your parents are gone. There are aliens who have taken over the Earth. We're the only survivors- well, apart from the other colonies. But there is nothing you can do to change things- and that includes not eating. In fact, you're just making it worse. So, if I were you I'd buck up and start living your life. You're lucky to still have it, kiddo."  
"Yeah, well that's not why I'm doing it. I'm not even starving myself- I'm just not hungry. Don't you get that?"  
"No, kid, I don't. Just eat! Do it for Jamie!"  
"Jamie doesn't care anymore. No one does. I don't know why you bother even trying to stay alive. There's no point any more. They won, we lost, and everyone's gone. We should just give up. Don't bother taking life too seriously- no one ever comes out alive."  
"Then we should make the most of it while we can. Do it, do it in memory of your parents. They don't have the opportunity you have."  
"I don't know who they are. Do I even _have_ parents? I could be a murderer, I could be dying, I could be a _vampire_ for crying out loud! I can't remember a thing; I think I should remember if the world had been taken over by _aliens! _But I don't, and I have to start over again living in a cave with a bunch of strangers, and the only memories I have are things I wouldn't even want to remember! Do you know how that _feels?_ Everyone here can remember the happy days before the world was taken over by worms, they have something they want to get back. I have _nothing _Jeb! I have no one I want to save, I have nothing to remember that could bring a smile to myself. I could write my life story on an A5 page, and most of it would be me crying about wolves and _rape._"  
There was a long silence as Jeb digested what I'd said, and I scolded myself for revealing my secret. I was so screwed- maybe I could trust Jamie, but _Jeb?_ This was only the second time I'd spoken to him in my life- unless I'd met him before I forgot which I doubted.  
"Rape?"  
"Shush. I don't want to talk about it, now leave me alone. Please."  
"Right... um... bye."  
Jeb left, and I decided to make the most of the short time I had before everyone knew.

I woke up with pain in my wrists. Then I realised I had pain round my ankles and my head felt pretty heavy too. My eyelids flickered open- there were shadows around the cot, large figures. One of them made hushing noises- perhaps he had noticed I was awake? The pain increased and I struggled to sit up- it was as if something was holding my head down. I wrestled with the force for a moment and eventually managed to wrench my head up for a few seconds before it was smacked down onto the cot. It didn't matter- I still saw all I needed. Five men were holding me still on the cot- I recognised most of them. Jared, Ian, Jeb, Doc, and one man who looked like a larger version of Ian. Then at the end of the bed was...  
"_Jamie? SAM?_ What the HELL? What ar-"  
"Now!" someone yelled.  
Suddenly soup was being poured down my throat. I closed my mouth. If they thought force was going to work, they had another thing coming. The hot liquid kept on coming for a few seconds, spilling over my mouth. When Jared had realised what I'd done he stopped and put the soup down.  
"_Really?_" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
I kept my mouth clamped shut, glaring at him.  
He brought his hand down and pinched my nose, cutting off my oxygen supply. I bit his hand, but he stayed put. I tried struggling against the men holding me down, hoping to get a kick at Sam in there. Why the hell was he _here?_ How did he survive? What was he going to do to me?  
Eventually though, I needed to breathe. As soon I opened my mouth a crack to let the air in, the soup was coming. I did not fight it any more. I was shattered, weak, and my worst nightmare was smirking at the end of my bed.  
When Jared had finished force feeding me they released the grip on my limbs. I sat up straight away.  
"Really, Jamie? _Really? _And _you_! Leave me alone! Piss off, I never want to see you again. Come to finish the job, huh? Scarring me for life and slitting my wrists not good enough for you? How could you let him in here! How could you let him in the _caves? _I thought this was all about protecting the humans. He is so fucking up your chances there."  
"...What?"  
**Completed! Thank the Lord!** **Major chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to go to Youth Club and I will complete it tonight! Hope you like and R&R!**


	13. Hell

**Well then, here's for my incredibly long and drawn out Author's Note. First up, track list!  
Track List (It's long, I wrote this slowly...):**  
_**Stupid Girls- P!nk  
Ignorance- Paramore  
Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore  
Misery Business- Paramore  
Don't Stop the Music- Rihanna  
Shut Up and Drive- Rihanna  
Russian Roulette- Rihanna  
Overnight Celebrity- Alyssa Shouse  
What The Hell- Avril Lavigne  
Magic- B.O.B & Rivers Cuomo  
Grenade- Bruno Mars  
Forget You- CeeLo Green  
It's Ok- CeeLo Green  
S&M- Rihanna  
Price tag- Jessie J, B.O.B  
Ur So Gay- Katy Perry  
The One That Got Away- Katy Perry**_

_****_**Secondly; Credentials and legal disclaimer thingamajigs:  
Edited/Beta Read by: ForeverBlonde, recommended by... ME!  
I own: Molly, the plot, and Jamie's chest. Reserved! Read it and Weep!  
SM owns: Everything else, lucky cow. **

**Thirdly, Pleas:  
Pleeeeeaaaseee review! If you don't know what it feels like getting a review, write a story and I will personally review it! Darn, I'll even review it just 'cause you want more reviews. Fun Stats: For February alone, I have had 435 hits. Like only 5 percent reviewed. That's not nice ): If you enjoy it, let me know. Even flame me, its fun to read. **

**Numero Cuatro: Sites & Stuff  
Righty-ho:  
Fanfic Site: www(.)mollyxfanfic(.)wordpress(.)com  
Twitter: molly_rainbow  
More coming soon...**

**Finally: My usual emotional personal stuff:  
So, if you haven't guessed, I'm hyper. On cola bottles! Mmm... Well anyway, I don't think this is my best chapter ever. But it's 1am, and I only just regained proper eyesight. I had a bad migraine and the pressure behind my eyes warped my sight. Not nice. But I had to take leave on my job as a news reporter for HFFM, GO THERE ;] ... which annoyed me, because it I'd been on this week I'd have had staff of the week 3 times in a row. Oh well. Well, now a lot of stuff's been straightened out (Then, I had a vast amount TO straighten out so quite a low percentage) I can be back on fanfic again. Thank the lord! Bloodlust will be updated tomorrow, those of you who like Morganville AND the Host *cough*A Lake Elohcin*cough*. But right now I need my night nights. So night night! X  
x Molly**

When Jamie put two and two together, there was a punch up.  
Jamie aimed a right hook at Sam, who being... seventeen? Sam being around seventeen was prepared and ready to punch back hard. Pretty soon Jared and Ian and all of the other men were involved, and I was finding it hard to work out which side everyone was on. It seemed that Jeb and Doc were trying to break it up, and Jamie was attempting to beat up Sam. But the other men... I'm pretty sure they were just throwing punches.  
I wasn't able to observe them nearly killing each other when it was my fault completely, so I resolved to put an end to it. I stood up and crept to the edge of the scuffle. I wasn't entirely sure as to how to help, so I decided I would try to pull Jamie out of the fight- I didn't really want him getting hurt. I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the violence. He turned around and raised his fist at me, ready to punch. I whimpered and he realised it was only me. He lowered his fist.  
"Sorry Molly. I know you hate fights, but he hurt you. He tried to kill you. I can't act like that has no effect on who he is now."  
"I know, I know. But don't get involved. Look, your nose is bleeding." I grabbed a crumpled towel off of the nearest cot and dabbed at the blood. Jamie winced as I touched his nose. "Broken. Exhibit A. Now sit down and don't you dare try and punch him, or _anyone_. I'm going to try and break this up."  
I dithered on the edge for a few moments, wondering where best to start. Eventually I decided to just jump into the thick of it. I couldn't get their attention, I couldn't break it up. The old fashioned way was definitely the only option here.  
With a deep breath I pushed into the middle, pushing apart Sam and Jared. Sam looks up and grins.  
"Joined us then, baby? Couldn't wait for more? Understandable."  
"Go to hell." I hissed at him, giving them a shove.  
I think Jared realised I was involved as he stepped back, pulling the Ian lookalike with him. Ian had apparently already stopped and was holding the towel to Jamie's nose.  
"Isn't that where you should be? Hell? I'm sure slitting the wrists always works."  
"Really? Thought I was already there soon as you showed up. Mind you, you wouldn't waste your time near me in Hell. I sucked remember? No, you'd be going after the newer stock. Eleven year olds, maybe? Seems to be getting younger."  
"Molly, don't challenge him. He's not worth it! Jeb, Jared, keep him... somewhere. You still have the gun right, Jeb?" interrupted Jamie, getting up to pull me away from my nightmare.  
"Shush, Jamie. I have to do this- you understand that right?"  
"Yeah, let her do it. She seems to do a lot these days."  
"What, like you? So, me and you, that was four years difference right? You know I could get you arrested for that?"  
"Yeah, turn me in, have fun with that. Not like you weren't willing."  
"Oh, I was not willing, believe me. You speak English, right? What do the words _don't do it_ mean to you? If I was so willing, why did you feel the need to kill me when you were done? I was _twelve_, Sam. It's not rocket science, I don't care if you were "legally allowed", you don't go round taking advantage of twelve year olds."  
"Why, didn't you enjoy it? Wasn't I as good as _Matt?_"  
"Leave him out of this. We're just mates, but obviously you can't see that. Possessive much? Is it because you couldn't interest girls your own age? Decided to go for the ones too innocent to work out what you were doing?"  
"Bitch."  
I had been ready to laugh at his response, ready for an "Ummm..." or an "Errr...". But after that one word came a punch so hard I nearly lost consciousness as soon as it connected. That part only came from my impact with the wall.  
"Ow..."  
Cue the dark.


	14. Blood

Wowza. Longest chapter for this story ever-1671 word. Nice. So, my AN for the last chapter was massively long, so I decided to keep this one short. Basically, everything in my AN but the tracklist and the emotional bit. I'll do those myself.  
Track list: Emo Rock music stuff- Paramore, Muse, Blue Foundation...  
Emotional bit: Erm... Well... I don't have much to stay. I went to an awesome sleepover, started modding for a site called Habtips and my sister had God knows how many hospital appointments. I had to take her to one of them. It wasn't fun; I had to be all mature. Ick. Well, enjoy my wonderful readers...  
x MollyxKookie

"Does she need stitches?"  
_Who's she? Me? Do I need stitches?_  
"Well, of course. She has a cut in her head the size of...well practically a dinosaur."  
_I'm hurt? Thinking about it, my head is actually throbbing. Ow._  
"Shush, Jared. I wasn't asking you. Doc?"  
_Jared? That's a familiar name. _  
"Well, as Jared said the wound is very large. But we have no stitches and we have barely any of the soul medicine left."  
_Soul medicine? As in, medicine for the soul? I thought the cut was in my head..._  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Ian and Wanda went on a raid for some more medicines- we can't risk leaving it open, it's huge. Here, keep that compress on, we don't want her losing any more blood."  
_Gross, blood! Ugh, I hope they patch me up soon, my head feels heavy. And achy. And I can't open my eyes._  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm really going to kill him."  
_That's the one that asked about the stitches. He has a cute voice... it makes me all warm inside. It sounds like chocolate... If that's possible. Sort of smooth and comforting._  
"Shush. He's human, and there's only about eighty of us left. We can't _kill_ him! But he will be suitably punished for what he did."  
_Eighty humans? That can't be right at all! Did zombies take over the world while I was out cold? I severely doubt it. God, I feel so powerless. As soon as I can move my head I'm gonna make them explain everything._  
"Does Jeb even _know_ what he did? Do _you _even know what he did? I'm not even sure! I know he tried to kill her, that's pretty certain. But what she said during the fight- I think it's more than that."  
_I was in a fight? Awesome! Oh, but then I must of lost if I have a big hole in my head. Embarassing...  
_"I have my suspicions too. But if they're correct then he's not suitable to be around- even more so than he is if he just tried to kill her. When she's up ask her about it. Be careful, though, it's a delicate subject. She'll probably tell you everything- you seem to get on quite well with her, Jamie."  
_JAMIE!_  
That's when it all came flooding back to me. I sat up fast, ignoring the sudden rush of pain to my head.  
"Oh my God, remind me to never pick a fight with a seventeen year old again."  
"Easy, easy! Lie down, you're injured!"  
I sighed and lay down, letting Doc press some bloody cloth to my head.  
"Are you okay?" asked Jamie, his face looming above mine.  
"Are _you?_ I thought I told you to stay out of it? _That_ was not there before I hit the wall." _That_ was the large, red slash across his cheek. "Don't tell me you went after him. God, what did he use? Did he have a knife or something?"  
"Scalpel."  
"Gross. Why are you standing up? That looks bad!"  
"Jared threw Sam against the other cot just after he cut me. It didn't really... stay up."  
Glancing over to the other side of the room, I realised he wasn't kidding. In a heap on the floor was the remnants of one of the cots, a pile of splintered wood with a mattress balanced precariously on top of it.  
"Right. Well, sit down here." I budged up, clearing a space on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you have something on your cheek? To stop the blood, I mean."  
"I don't bleed much- unlike you. I'm surprised you have any blood left." Jamie sat down on the bed, twisting to face me.  
"Yeah, well I'm a heavy bleeder. It means I'm special."  
"Won't deny that. Does it hurt?"  
"Not yet. It's mostly numb- and heavy."  
"Oh, that's good. Wanda and Ian will be back soon with more medicine- well, in a few hours."  
"Yes, about that. _Soul _medicine? As in creepy alien worm medicine? Because I am not taking that."  
"You'll take it, Molly. We have chloroform if you resist."  
"I thought you were meant to be the nice one? You're just like my dad."  
"You remember your dad?" asked Jamie, shocked.  
"Yes, I do. Well, not really, but if you ask me a question or something about him sometimes I just automatically answer. Anyway, stop changing the subject! I'm not taking any worm medicine. ANY. Are you really going to trust some medicine created by the same alien worm thingies that took over the world?"  
"Don't talk like that around Ian. He gets... over protective about Wanda."  
"Please Jared, don't you try changing the subject too. Doc, since you're the only one who will give me a straight answer, why are you guys so sure the medicine is safe?"  
"Well, it was designed _for_ humans. If a normal soul would take it, there would be no effect. If you gave it to a _human_ however, regardless of whether it was being used as a host, the effects are amazing. It doesn't just treat, it heals. So not only would the treatment be painless and quick, there would be barely any scars and no healing period."  
"Thank you, a straight answer! But no, I won't take it. Probably the number one rule for surviving an alien invasion is NOT to consume any alien substances. Freaky medicine included."  
"We'll just get you while you're asleep. You know that right?"  
"Please, Jamie. Don't force me to kick you, because I'm prepared. Seriously."  
" Are all English girls like you? Or do you just have an obsession with harming people?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. And talking of talking, we need to talk. If you understood that."  
"I'm not that stupid. I think. Anyway, what do we need to talk about?"  
"I think you know that already, Jamie."  
"Oh right, that. Doc, Jared, could you uh, you know... leave?"  
"Yes, Jamie" replied Doc, standing up and smoothing out his shirt. "Keep that cloth against her head- lots of pressure."  
"Yes, Doc, I will. Jared?"  
Jared still hadn't moved from his position leaned against the wall by the side of the bed.  
"Yeah?" he asked innocently, looking up.  
"Leave. I mean it."  
"Why? It's funny watching you guys argue. I'm hoping she'll swear at some point, English chicks are funny when they swear. I'd love to see the queen swear. That would be amazing."  
"Thanks for sharing, now go play with Mel. Does she know what happened yet?"  
"I'm not sure- Kyle was probably out bragging about it, and it spreads like wildfire in the caves. But then if she did know she'd be here doting over you by now."  
"Right. Well, go tell her, but make sure she doesn't come see me. Tell her I'll find her later."  
"Fine. But you owe me."  
"I doubt that."  
Jared finally exited the cave, and Jamie sat back down on the bed, turning to face me. He stared at me evenly for a while. Surprisingly, it didn't make me feel awkward. I was comfortable being stared at by Jamie. I wasn't lying amongst leaves wearing little more than the shredded remains of a tank top and shorts, and he wasn't a stranger with scary eyes. Jamie was sort of comforting and reliable and... normal.  
"You owe me an explanation, Molly. And don't play it down- I need you to tell me exactly what he did to you."  
"I told you, Jamie. He tried to kill me, end of. And I don't really want to talk about the rest."  
"No, Molly, you need to tell me _all _of it. Including the before events. If not then I'll make assumptions, and the ones I have now could be worse that the truth."  
"If you promise not to do anything crazy when I tell you. And you acknowledge the fact that it's a very awkward topic for me to talk to you about."  
"I understand completely, but I have to know."  
"Right. And this won't change things between us?" I clarified, wondering what we actually _had _between us.  
"You're still the same person I met before- minus some of the skin on your head. So no, it won't change a thing."  
"Okay. I'll tell you. Last year- I think it was last year anyway- I started dating Sam. And don't you _dare_ start all that crap about age differences. Don't act like I don't know. Anyway, we were at the cinema, and he tried to go a bit too far so I told him to stop. Then he started saying this nonsense about me and my best friend having something going on and me cheating on him, and when I denied it he dragged me outside to these trees behind the cinema. He... well you know, did inappropriate things, then he slashed my wrists and let me. Don't ask what happened after that, I honestly don't know."  
"That's it. I'm going to kill him and then resurrect him then kill him again. And I'll enjoy every second of it." Growled Jamie, seething and clenching his fists.  
"What happened to not doing anything crazy?" I protested.  
"I'm not. This is perfectly reasonable."  
Jamie got up and ran for the exit of the caves.  
"JAMIE!" I screamed after him, leaping off the bed. I tried to ignore the pain in my head, but it was getting increasingly difficult. "JAMIE! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE OR FUCKING HELL I WILL KILL YOU!" My head was slowing me down but I continued through the rocky passages. I took a right, hoping I was going the right way, and skidded into a large, well lit cavern full of people staring at me with shock. "Not again..." I whispered as I sank against the wall and closed my eyes. I could feel the warm liquid trickling down my back.  
The fainting thing was getting kind of old now.


	15. Alien

**Chapter Fifteen! Wowed! That's quite a big achievement for me... Anyway, so this was beta'd by ForeverBlonde, who is literally awesome. Awesome in a can!  
Ignore that random moment, I am slightly hyper because I just got out of hospital and I've been chugging down the coke like no one's business. I wasn't allowed any in hospital. Mean nurses. So, here is chapter numero ****quince! ****Random Spanish outburst! ****Dios mío! ****Anyway, so as you probably guessed from the above, I was in hospital for unserious reasons and it was totally unexpected so that blew my once a week plan RIGHT out of the water. Now I have several million fics to sort out (I just started a new Twilight fic! Search for "Claws" or use the link on my profile. It is a Seth/OC imprint story with a difference. Miaow.) and some SKINS to catch up with. Do you guys watch skins? I do. Rich in it is played by this guy called Alex I know so I have to watch it religiously so he doesn't kill me. We have a beautiful friendship.  
Anyway, I think I may be going slightly off task so I shall leave with a few simple things:  
SHIVER FANS: New RP by wolfie56 ! GO THERE!  
BLOODLUST: Update ASAP!  
PTB: Do you have a Twilight fanfic? Looking for professional beta-readers? Visit PTB (Project Team Beta- Google it) for professional beta reading. All stories are read by TWO LOTS OF experienced beta readers who have undergone a series of tests in order to be accepted. It be amazing. Plus I used to work there LOL!  
So, carry on with the story, which is slightly short because my mother says I need to rest. Ugh.**

**UPDATE: Okay, there was a mix up with email and stuff so this is getting to you even later than planned. But, it's okay, I've written the (extra special) next chapter and you get it at the same time to make up for it xD LY (:  
x MollyxKookie**

I was in a familiar place- the black again. Just like the fainting, the dark heavy feeling of unconsciousness was becoming uncomfortably familiar. I wondered how long I'd be under this time- hours, days? I could only hope this was the last time I'd have to go through it.  
Eventually the darkness brightened, turning to a hazy blue. I felt lightheaded, as if I were floating around. I became slowly aware on the feeling of flimsy fabric on my skin, light pressure on my hand. I knew it was time to open my eyes.  
"Jamie?" was the first thing I said.  
"Shush, Molly. Don't strain yourself."  
The voice did not belong to Jamie.  
"Who are you? Where's Jamie gone?"  
"It's Wanda. I sent Jamie to rest, he was sitting here for hours with you."  
I let that information sink in. Jamie had been right next to me, probably holding my hand, for several hours, genuinely worried about me. In fact, I felt like a bitch for putting him through everything, all of the mishaps and memories, the injuries and the arguments. Jamie deserved better than that- Jamie deserved better than _ME. _I was just the clumsy, troubled, permanently scarred amnesiac dragging him through everything with me. And it was hurting _him_ too, hurting him to watch me suffer, hurting him to find out everything crap that had happened to me (assuming I even remembered it all) and even _physically _hurting him when he got caught in the middle of things and ended out with a huge gash on his cheek.  
Because of Sam.  
"Wanda? What happened with Jamie and Sam?"  
"Oh, nothing to worry about. Jared stopped Jamie before anything happened and Jamie came running when he heard you were hurt. They're having a tribunal about your... issue with Sam tomorrow,"  
"A...tribunal?" I stuttered. "As in, everyone will know what happened? Will I have to be there?"  
Now it was Wanda's turn to look uncomfortable.  
"Um... well, Jamie knows the story right? He could testify for you, I guess. But it will lose its strength if you don't do it- Jamie would probably exaggerate if he's annoyed at Sam. So, we would need a statement at some point."  
"Who's going to find out? And don't lie, I could really do without any more confusion."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure Doc, Jared and Jeb already guessed. I'm not _entirely_ sure myself, but only the people it concerns would really have to know. The others would just be told that he'd had to leave... but I must warn you that gossip spreads fast. I really doubt it would stay secret forever."  
"Then I'd have to leave, too."  
"What makes you think that? It's not like _you_ committed a crime- at least, I think."  
"I didn't, but I couldn't stay if they all knew about it. I couldn't just be me- I'd have it hanging over my head for the rest of my life."  
"Nobody's going to judge you if they find out, Molly. Jamie feels the same way about you than he did before- if not, even more. I think it brought you together... he feels... protective? Protective over you. He thinks you're vulnerable and he wants you to be safe and happy. He feels like it's his job to look after you."  
"I don't need protection, I don't need special treatment. I can hardly remember what happened, much like _my whole life._ I just want to carry on and be a regular girl."  
"Would you really want Sam to be walking past you every day, eating with you, working with you? Because if you refuse to testify we have to assume he's innocent."  
I bit my lip, considering this.  
"Who would be present?"  
"Jeb would be running it, of course. Then there would be Jared, Melanie, Ian and I acting as jury. Then, I guess Jeb would permit Jamie in if you want him there. But if you're uncomfortable about giving your statement in front of them then I'm sure Jeb would let you tell Mel and I and we would quietly relay it back to them."  
This made things seem slightly better.  
"If it's just them, how would anyone find out?"  
"People hear things, Molly. Someone's not careful, or says the wrong thing, and then it's all out of the bag. But it's not going to change a thing- we'll say it's all rumours if it is queried. And the chances of it actually getting out are pretty slim."  
"I'll do it."  
"What?"  
Wanda was surprised and I guess I'd surprised myself there, too.  
"I can't let him walk round the caves, can I? He's a liability and a constant reminder of my shitty life. Now I just need to get rid of the scars."  
"Sorted. We healed you while you were under."  
"You...?" I trailed off uncertainly. I felt my head- smooth, no sign of trauma. And the scars that had once adorned my arms and neck? Faded into faint pink lines. "Okay, now that is pretty damn awesome. Freaky alien shit, though, isn't it?"  
"'fraid so."


	16. Over

**Sixteenth Chapter, here we go! This was written last night and some of this morning (I keep getting** **cut off). Okay, so this has two major fluff scenes. Well one's definitely fluffy, I'm still deciding whether the second one is or not. I'll let you guys make that decision ;] But anyway, this chapter will probably make most of you scream in your seats- happy scream that is. I was trying to write to please the main audience of this. And, l made it extra long as an apology for me being so terrible at updating :P 2,000 words, probably the longest thing I've ever written for Fanfic. And yes, I actually went through it adding adjectives because I was a few words away from 2,000.  
I've been looking at the traffic for this... some facts for you ;]  
Since I started, there have been 1492 readers. I literally worked that out, spluttered and ran downstairs screaming when I realised. I was just... WOAH. Words cannot describe how fricking amazing that is...  
The majority of you guys are from the States... I don't know, I feel like I should be writing with American words like "Pants" instead of "Trousers." Let me know if I should or not.  
Not only have I got the audience I expected (USA, UK, Australia, Canada...) but people from complete different countries are reading my stuff. I'm talking non-English speaking countries, which is shocking because I didn't realise this would reach that many people. We have people from India, Germany, Bosnia, Herzegovina, the Faroe Islands, Malta, Spain, Italy, Indonesia, Puerto Rico, Argentina, Iceland, South Africa, Bulgaria... I don't know if you guys are using Google Translate or you actually understand, but you are seriously amazing.  
But I have to point out, I only got 25 reviews and a lot of them from the same people... don't read the story and not give anything back ;[ you guys get review cookies if you review, which I am just about to update.  
Well, ANYWAY, there is the usual stuff I need to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Molly, because if I **_**did**_** own "The Host" then I'd also own the whole Twilight Franchise and I'd have a life ;] But clearly, I don't. Oh, and if it's breach of copyright mentioning Twilight in my disclaimer then I don't own that either. **

**Dedications: (Yes, this is new. I just felt like I needed it.)  
The utterly amazing Twilightwubber. Seriously, if you think you're cooler than her, go die in a hole.  
ForeverBlonde, my amazing Beta :D  
My mum, because I just think I **_**should**_** dedicate it to her :L  
My sister Daisy, get well soon :D  
Sophia, who is like my rock (:  
Luke... sorry ): That's all I have to say...  
Seth, who is not only just like a real life Jamie but has the same name as (in my opinion) the fittest Twilight guy.  
And finally (and most of all) all of my reviewers, and everyone who added this to their alerts/favourites. You guys are the reason I keep writing (:  
If you have a friend with a birthday or an ill person or anything like that, just ask and I'll add them to my next chapter's dedications (:**

**So, without further ado... The chapter :D  
x MollyxKookie**

Half a day.

Twelve hours.

720 minutes.

And every moment those numbers were reduced.

719 minutes. Another minute closer to the tribunal.  
My brave front had disintegrated just a few minutes after Wanda's departure and I had crumpled. I was curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing at the thought of what I would have to do when the next day came. I tried to block out the harsh reality of it when it entered my mind, but it was impossible to escape. His face filled my mind- his sneer; the cold, purposeful look in his eyes when he took his glinting knife to my wrists; the smug, jaunty look he had given to me the last time I had seen him.  
It made me feel completely nauseous.

718 minutes.  
I shivered, some of the cool night air blowing in through the cracks in the rocky ceiling. I had resolved to count down the minutes, to stretch out the time I had left as long as possible- time seemed to go slower when you watched it. But all it did was serve a constant reminder of what drew nearer.  
I'd always wondered why victims cried in court on Police dramas. I'd always thought that if I was ever in their place I would be strong, deliver my statement with force, condemning the accused further with each word. Because I would know that every piece of evidence I gave would bring me further and further towards freedom, towards justice, towards everything that I'd hoped would happen to the bastard who made the mistake of hurting me.  
Now I understood every single thing that they went through.  
Every second during the trial I would be reliving what he did to me on that night.  
"You seem cold."  
I whipped round, shocked, looking up to see Jamie standing beside my bed. I sniffed, fumbling to wipe the moisture from my face.  
"A little."  
"You don't have to be scared, Molly. No one's going to hurt you anymore. It's all over now."  
"That's why we're out hiding in caves. That's why one of the only humans left in the world just _happens _to be Sam. That's why my head is so fucked up I can't remember ninety percent of my life. It's never going to be _okay_ again, Jamie. I'm probably the only person in my family alive- if I have any more family apart from my parents, but I can't even remember that. This is never going to be over, Jamie."  
"Oh, Molly," sighed Jamie, reaching over to pull me to his chest. "You have me, you have Wanda and Mel and Jared and Ian. It's not going to end, but you're going to be happy. Trust me on that."  
I looped my arms around his neck, pulling back to stare into his eyes.  
"I'll always trust you."  
I didn't scold myself. I didn't mentally cringe, pray that the ground would swallow me up. I was so overly emotional, so tired that I didn't even care that I'd potentially embarrassed myself anymore.  
Before I knew it, Jamie's soft lips were pressed against mine. My eyes closed instinctively, my heart thumping louder as our lips moved in synch, a steady rhythm. My tears dried up and my hands moved to clasp his thick jet black hair. After about ten seconds we parted, our breath coming out ragged bursts.  
"And I'll never let you down."  
We kissed again; slowly and sweetly as he sank down on the bed and pulled me closer to him. He ended the kiss and took my hands, drawing them between us.  
We stayed like that until it was time to leave for the tribunal, slowly sinking down so I was curled up against him and he stroked my hair. Eventually I drifted off, all my cares gone with the wind.  
Jamie was all that held any importance to me now.

Jamie woke me up at half past six for the tribunal. He left me for about ten minutes to get dressed and ready, then came back to take my hand in his silently. Wordlessly we walked to the kitchens through the near deserted halls, as if we were both afraid to voice what was about to happen. I was grateful that he didn't feel the need the talk about it. When we entered the kitchens it yet again went quiet, but I didn't care anymore.  
I felt even more tired and emotionally drained than when I had fallen asleep.  
Jamie led me over to the counter and grabbed two crusty rolls, giving one to me.  
"Porridge?" He offered, nodding his head towards the steaming bowl and ladle.  
I shook my head.  
"I'm not hungry."  
He didn't try to persuade me to eat for once.  
We sat next to Wanda, Mel and Ian on the counter. Nobody really attempted conversation, and it suited me perfectly. I needed to focus on not breaking down in tears, and it was proving a challenge.  
"Awkward turtle."  
"Shut up Mel."  
"Sorry."  
I picked at my bread, not really hungry enough to take a bite.  
"So, anything planned for the weekend?" Asked Wanda awkwardly.  
"Yes, Wanda, I thought me and Molly would go take a trip to Disneyland Paris, then maybe go see Paramore in concert," retorted Jamie sarcastically.  
"I was only trying to make conversation. Are you okay?"  
"What do you think, Wanda?"  
"Geez, Jamie, you don't have to be so sarcastic."  
"Again, Mel, shut up."  
"Why don't you both shut up before you tear each other's throats out?" I suggested, straightening up and hopping down from the makeshift counter. "It's time to go, anyway."  
"Oh, right." Jamie smiled, standing up and taking my hand once again. "Are you ready?"  
"Will it change anything if I'm not?"

The game room was dimly lit with solar lanterns. Jeb was leaning against the far wall whistling and passing a small torch from hand to hand. Jared was sitting a few metres away from the corner, where _he_ sat smirking at me.  
I automatically grabbed onto Jamie's arm, which he welcomed, even pulling me up closer to his warm body.  
"Sssh, don't even look at him. He's not going to touch you."  
Jamie led me over to a spot away from the centre of the room, where he sat on the ground and pulled me down next to him. I leaned against him, tucking myself under his arm. Wanda and Melanie went to sit a few metres away from Jeb, having a small discussion, and Ian sank down near Jared and Sam. Jeb, noting that everyone was present, sat up straight ready to begin the tribunal.  
"Right, okay, so we're holding a tribunal over Sam's alleged... mistreatment of Molly. First of all, has anyone got anything to say about... well, anything really?"  
"Oh, yeah actually Jeb. Molly won't be giving a statement to us all, she'll be telling me and Wanda. We'll tell you the basic outline of what happened when she's done." Melanie piped up.  
"Okay... why, exactly?"  
"It's not exactly the most comfortable topic for a thirteen year old girl to discuss. Especially not with you guys listening."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you are a fifty-something guy she's spoken to about three times, Jared is a thirty-eight year old man who can- no offense- be quite intimidating and I don't think she's even met Ian yet. Is that enough for you?" Trust Mel to hit the nail on the head.  
"I think so," smiled Jeb. "Okay then, I suppose we can start. Mel, Wanda, do your thing."  
The girls nodded and came over to sit with us.  
"Jamie? Vamoose." Smiled Mel sweetly.  
"No, I want him here." I protested. Jamie grinned at me, pulling me closer to him.  
"Right..." said Mel thoughtfully. "Well, okay then. So, urm... what did Sam do to you? And take your time."  
I took a deep breath, preparing myself.  
"When I was twelve, I went out with Sam. I was... well, really stupid to trust him really. He got scarily overbearing, thought I was cheating on him with my best friend. We were in the cinema and he... he tried to put his hand up my top. I wouldn't let him and he got angry. He brought up Michael again- my best friend. He said that I was making him look stupid, making a fool out of him. He said I had to pay." Tears were escaping my eyes by now wetting my cheeks, and Jamie put his arms around me and let me put my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder.  
"Do you want to stop for a minute?" Asked Wanda kindly.  
I straightened up, pulling away from Jamie.  
"No, no, I'm okay. Urm... oh yeah. Sam... Sam said I had to pay for what I'd done. He grabbed me and dragged me out of the movie to these trees behind the cinema. I asked him if he was going to hurt me and he said it hadn't even crossed his mind, but he would. I was so scared... he pushed me over and...r... he raped me. When he was done he got out a knife- I'd heard rumours about him being involved with gangs and stuff, but I didn't believe them. If I had I guess it would have saved me. He grabbed my wrists and slashed them. Then he just... walked away. He said I was going to die, but he just left me there. If you find someone outside the cinema dead and barely clothed, no sign of their date, it's pretty obvious who did it, right? That's what I don't understand."  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
"What happened afterwards? Did someone find you?"  
I smiled bitterly, wiping the tears away from my face.  
"That's as far as my memory will go, I'm afraid. I'm not sure how I remembered that much, to be honest."  
"Are you okay?" Jamie whispered to me.  
"I've been better." I replied, smiling wanly.  
"Mel, can we leave for a bit?" Asked Jamie.  
I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what he was trying to do.  
"Urm... I guess so, Jamie. We'll come find you if we need Molly again."  
Jamie smiled at them gratefully and pulled me to my feet. He led the way through the rocky arch and round several twisting corridors, not saying a word.

Eventually we came to a room with a huge cork board propped against the door, blocking the way. Jamie moved it aside and pulled me into the room. It was quite dark, the only light coming through the cracks in the ceiling. There were two big mattresses on the floor, pushed together.  
"Is this your room?" I asked Jamie, who was bending over a lamp in the corner.  
"Yep," he grinned, standing up and coming to take my hand. The lamp lit up the cave with a strong white light that left me blinking for a few seconds. "Well, I share it with Brandt and Aaron."  
I smiled at him and he came over and took my hand, pulling me down to sit on the mattress.  
"Jamie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you. Thank you for being there and staying with me and... Well, everything. Just... thank you."  
Jamie looked up and gave me that dazzling grin once again.  
"You know I'll always be there for you."  
His lips were inches from mine and he decided to close the short distance. We kissed sweetly and deeply, holding hands. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking gently for entry. I obliged and the moment our tongues met it was as if time had just... stopped. It was just me and him, no Sam, no aliens, no _problems_. Just us.  
We parted eventually, just staring into each other's eyes. I rested my head on his chest and he whispered the last thing I'd ever expected to hear when I found out everyone I knew was dead.  
"I love you."

**So, rate/slate? Review, I beg you (: Do you guys have awkward turtle in America/wherever you are? It's this thing you say and there's a little hand gesture to go with it, and you do them when there's an awkward silence. If you don't have it/understand it then leave a review telling me and I may just do a YouTube tutorial on it.**


	17. Flash

**I am sorry, there is no excuse for being so late! Just don't murder me! Or send hate mail!**

**See, I kept my promise on Not Bright (New Twilight parody I started about Bella being dumb, check it out) and I updated today.  
But several special people brought you this story as well as me!  
**_**Because I Love Them/Sacha**_**: Thank you for being there, giving me someone to talk to and generally inspiring me with your enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy the surprise I made for you down below!  
**_**J.98/Cami:**_** I love your idea, and it is in my head, let us see if the plot allows for it! Thanks for encouraging me and pushing me towards writing :D  
**_**Auden:**_** Thank you for taking the time to review! And there are going to be many other chapters, leading up to an end which nobody will expect, though sadly I can't predict how many chapters remain. I'll get close to the end, tear up and procrastinate with more fluff before I write the final words (already planned) that will eventually break your heart. But there will be a sequel. I just can't end it all where it will be.  
**_**briluvs2write:**_** Ta for that! I agree, though I must say I have him in my newly purple painted nails, so back off ;]  
**_**Book-Bella-At-Heart:**_** I just did a typo and wrote boob. Hehe. Be glad I corrected it ;] But I read through your review and did the happy squeal thing we girls are so good at.  
**_**Annabelle:**_** She's out of hospital now, but it's really difficult because if we're unintentionally mean she can suddenly be in pain. Chemical illnesses must suck.  
**_**TwilightWubber:**_** You're one of those reviewers that authors write specifically for. I'm writing and saying to myself "Will TwilightWubber figure it out if I say this? Will she be upset if I make this happen?" So thanks for being awesome! Ten points to Gryffindor!  
**_**:**_** You were the final straw, Missy! In a good way, that is. Your review finally pushed me to finish the chapter that I'd rewritten and deleted several million billion times. So thankyou!**

**Now, reader, thank these people from the bottom of your heart because you wouldn't read the following chapter without them!**

**Sob Story! (OR NOT): I'm sick of writing down my pathetic life, so I'm skipping it! Who wants an A.N more dramatic than the story? But for the record, it still sucks a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host, but I don't think anyone would be brave enough to deny me the rights to Jamie's chest. And I own myself, obviously.**

**This is unbeta'd atm! But it's sent off, I just really wanted to get this out so when it is beta'd I will put the new one up!  
Review, fave, share, yada yada! There is a sexy little button down there with Review written on it just waiting to be pressed! It is lonely! Now press it, cruel ghost reader!  
And finally, no I won't update within a week. I will be in Spain and I am not Superman.  
So, ciaou you sexy readers! Long winded authors note is over and Molly is OUT!**

It was about noon when me and Jamie found our way back to the biggest cavern. Jamie led the way to sit at the edge, watching people scurry too and forth.  
"I'm meant to be working today, but I'm staying with you. You're not allowed, because of your head. Jeb won't tell me off."  
I grinned. "That's sweet. But if you're meant to be helping, just go. I'll be fine."  
"Nope. I completely refuse. Anyway, you've had a long day and I think that lot are still arguing it out. I'm not missing the verdict!"  
"Boys. Can't wait for the punishment part."  
"That's the best bit."  
"It's not! What if he's innocent?"  
"Innocent...?" Jamie stopped cold and turned to look at me. "How could he be innocent?"  
"I don't remember anything at all. And then... little _triggers___just set me off with memories. And most of them aren't good. But I just looked at the scars on my wrist and I remembered that, and now we're punishing him when for all I know I dreamt he ra... did certain things to me. I'm like a dementia patient. I barely remember anything and I can't tell what's real any more. In _fact_, how do I know this isn't a dream? I mean, aliens have taken over the Earth. But the point is, I can't really trust my memory and yet we're using it to judge him!" I explained, slumping against the rocky wall. "Ow. Damn wall."  
Jamie sighed. "Well, I do see where you're coming from. But you recognised him, and vice-versa. And then he all but admitted it to you, and everyone else. So much it caused a punch up... I'm still trying to work out what exactly happened there; you guys started talking and we were all confused and suddenly everyone was fighting. I'm sure Jared was just using it as an excuse to punch Kyle. It was all a bit cartoon-y really. No one knew who was hitting who."  
"I suppose. And only boys could fight like that, by the way."  
"Boys, boys, boys. Like blaming things on us?"  
"I could blame a fair few things on you, actually." I laughed, flipping my fringe out of my eyes.  
"Hair flip. Flirt."  
"As if! I already have you, anyway. I don't need to flirt. Though I admit it's fun."  
"You already have me?" Jamie asked, pausing.  
I felt myself blush. I didn't realise it was like that to him. Kissing me was just a fun way to pass the time, he didn't actually care. And he'd been at the trial, heard it all. He probably thought I was easy, I'd let Sam do it. I had, but because I feared for my life. He was just as bad as Keenan. 

_"End of year dance. I'll pick you up at 7." Keenan grins, winking at me as he hurries away.  
I stop, shocked. I've spoken to him all of never, and he is the hottest guy in our year, youngest on the football team._

__

He tried to kiss me on the dance floor but I pretended to sneeze! Why did I do that? It was all together awkward, if I'm honest. Michael is shaking his head at me.  
"I mean, I would have kissed him! Truly I would! But he is just so hot and Kym was giving me evils and I just freaked out!" I gush, hanging my head.  
"You could dance with someone else..." He hints.  
I raise my eyebrows at him. "Won't your date be jealous? And everyone else for that fact? And do we really want to feed the "I'm-Banging-You rumours?"  
"As if you care!" He scoffs, grabbing my arm. "Lighten up! It's not even the slow song."  
"One dance!" I laugh, and we head to the floor. Michael spins me round enthusiastically, and out of the corner of my eye I see Keenan, glowering in the corner.

__

"You're cold, Molly, cold!" Kym spits, pushing me into the lockers. "You're lucky he gave you a sideways glance. Now you're just being disrespectful! Dancing with your man-whore friend. The rumours are true, aren't they? Banging your best mate when you're under age and everything, you slut. You're going to regret it!"  
"What is it to you?" I hiss, more from lack of air due to her iron grip on my halter neck than spite.  
"It's everything." Keenan steps out of the shadows and grabs her by the waist, slamming her up next to me and kissing her full on the lips. "It's her business because she's my new girlfriend. You had your chance. You blew it. So many people wanted your place but there's only one person suitable, and I don't know why I thought it was you. Oh well, we all make mistakes, huh, Molly? We all know about you and Sam."  
My blood runs cold.  
"You don't understand a thing." A say through gritted teeth.  
Kym grabs my neck and bangs my head against the lockers again. "He's a hell of a lot smarter than you. What are you, easy or dry? Seems you can't make your mind up."  
"I'd rather be dry than a bitchy whore like you."  
"One for luck." She sniggers, and my head impacts the lockers.  
Everything goes glittery and I slump down the lockers to the sound of Kym's slutty heels tottering down the corridor. I'll just rest my eyes for a minute.

_When I open my eyes Sacha from the year above is bending over me, looking concerned.  
"Oh, good, you're awake. That Kym cow, huh?"  
"She was half of it," I mutter, my throat hurting.  
"Well, I know she's stolen your date. Not that it matters, anyway, you were too good for him."  
I don't understand how this strange, way too down-to-Earth girl knew so much. She is pretty, but not covered in foundation and chemicals. And she isn't dressed like everyone else, she has a cute ruche fabric dress in a sparkly blue material, not showing half of her cleavage or half way up her thighs like the other girls. She has flats on but best of all, hanging out of her bag was New Moon, with a bookmark sticking out of it towards the end. This was obviously a girl who didn't care too much about beauty and tags- she was someone I could talk too.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Well, you got put forward a year for English, so I've seen you in class. I'm near the back, so you obviously never saw me, but you always have a book- or two- sticking out of your bag. And you looked beyond the text- plus hey- Paramore bag! You're not all hung up over mainstream stuff."  
I raise my eyebrows at her. "You're good at reading, aren't you? Both books and people."  
"Yes, I am. Now come on, Matt's looking for you."_

"Ow, quadruple flashback. Headache... ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"  
Jamie was over me in a flash. "Flashback? They give you headaches? Right."  
Within seconds Iwas in his arms, the light from the cracks giving me quick snaps of pain.  
"Put me down!" I protested, waving my hands weakly. I managed to get the side of his face and push it, squashing it upwards in what I imagine is probably quite a funny expression.  
"No. I'm sick of you being in pain."  
"What are you going to do, get me put down?"  
"No, idiot. I'm getting you medicine, and then you can tell me what you saw."  
"I don't want to." I said stubbornly. He would probably big up Keenan, agree with his methods. I bet he was trying to make me dependant on him helping me in situations like these. Then it would hurt more when he dropped me.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not giving you a choice." We were in the medical room and he dumped me on a cot carefully.  
He disappeared for a few seconds and then returned with a tiny sheet of what looked like rice paper. He placed it on my tongue and suddenly everything seemed peaceful and serene. I closed my eyes and slumped back on the cot.  
"Molly?"  
"I'm not dead."  
"Oh, okay. Tell me about it."  
"No."  
"Why not, was it bad?"  
"Was it _bad?_" I repeated in disbelief, my eyes flying open. "When is it not bad? Mauled by wolves, cheated on, raped. And everyone knew, everyone knew and everyone judged me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I don't know how it happened but I survived and I went back to that school and he'd told everyone. Everyone thought they knew, but it was a lie. It was all a lie and they all judged me."  
"What was a lie? I don't understand you!"  
"Nobody does! Just go away!" I turned away from him. There was a few minutes silence.  
"I'm getting Doc."  
"Whatever.

**Button down there!** ▼** Ain't it cute?**


End file.
